User blog:Redkite/Troupes de Marine vs People's Liberation Army Marine Corps, Season 1, Battle 4
Hi all, the next battle here, the West has joined the Russo-American war and it has reached France and it's coasts. Troupes de Marine: France's amphibious fighting force, leading the way against France's enemies. PLA Marine Corps: China's specialised marine division, trained to fight China's enemy from the sea. WHO, IS, DEALIEST!? My opinion and edge This is a tough match up and it will be a very close one in my opinion, both these guys have been around for a while and have their own edge that counts, The Troupes de Marine are the sucessors to a specific area of the French Army devoted to over seas combat during the time before WWI, they sucessed this specific area of soldiers in 1958 and brought an entire new unit aswell as their experience. These French Marines get's reconissance and airbourne training in combination with amphibious training, meaning they pack a hell of alot training and it only one week under the Royal Marines. Countering this, the PLA Marine Corps have had a tough start, they were canceled 7 years after being created but in those 7 years led the communist China against the Nationals in amphibious operations, but after Chinese plans were canceled for an attack on Taiwan, they were disbaned, returning to standard army units. However the unit was relaunched in 1979, bringing army training in combination with amphibious operations training, meaning they also endure a large amount of training although this is less than the Troupes de Marine. My Edge: This will be a close match up, it will be down to the minor flaws and details in their training and the weaponary they bring to the battle but in the end, I think the Troupes de Marine take this one, they bring more reliable and infamous weaponary, the PAMAS eliminates the Type 54 with it's larger magazine and capability to fire full-auto, the FAMAS brings a devastating rate of fire that doubles '''the QBZ-95's and will not be able to match, the Minimi is a mass-used counter part and sucessor to the SAW and brings maxium effectivness range of 1000m while the QBB-95 maxium effective range is 600m. The Troupes de Marine have 3 weapon advantages, while they are beaten by the PLA Maine Corps with snipers because the QBU-88 is semi-automatic and the French FR F2 is bolt-action ''and ''the M67 grenade is heavier than the Type 59, meaning it's less hassle and easier to throw quicker, these 3 weapon edges for the Troupes de Marine win them this one by a thread. Edge: '''Troupes de Marine Troupes de Marine Use: 220px-DCB-Shooting_MAS_G1S.jpg|The PAMAS G1. FAMAS F1.jpg|The FAMAS F1. Minimi.jpg|The FN Minimi. Frf2.jpg|The FR F2 Sniper Rifle. M67.jpg|The M67 Hand Grenade. PLA Marine Corps Use: 300px-ChineseType54Pistol.jpg|The Type 54 Pistol. 300px-Rifle_Type_95.jpg|The QBZ-95. 300px-Machine_gun_Type95.jpg|The QBB-95. 300px-Rifle_Type88.jpg|The QBU-88. 300px-Grenade_RGD-5_Navy.jpg|The Type 59 Grenade. Notes: *It will be a 6 vs 6. *It will take place at a French Sea Side village street. *X-Factors can be found in my opinion. *Please read thoroughly and apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts